


Social Grooming

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules and Donna at a play party enjoying fluffy snuggly hair-brushing time after a scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Grooming

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinky Snuggle Fest hosted by helens78 [link](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/1085467.html)

Jules snuggled deeper into her fleece blanket not because she was cold but because it was so very soft. She blinked up at the figure looming above her until it resolved into Donna, back from the snack table with a plate of fruit, carrot sticks, cheese cubes, and chocolate almonds for them to share, then shuffled over to make room for her on the couch.

Donna sat down and put an arm around Jules' shoulders, balancing the plate on her knee and offering Jules a blueberry. "Check it out. This's what your ass is going to look in the morning."

Jules giggled. "I can already feel it."

"I've said it before, you take a beating like nobody's business. Beautiful bruises. Is that going to be a problem for you on the ride back to Toronto tomorrow?"

Jules shrugged, squirming inside her fuzzy cocoon. "I'll live."

She wriggled one arm free and reached it up to pet Donna's hair. She tried to massage her scalp, but her fingers got snarled up in her braid and she winced.

"Sorry," Jules said, patting the pulled hairs. She followed Donna's braid to the elastic, poking her other hand out to gently remove the restraining band. "What did you do with the hairbrush?"

"Put it away in the toybag, why?"

"I want it." Jules started unweaving the braid with her fingers, working her way up towards Donna's scalp, following Donna's motion as she leaned forward to retrieve the wooden-handled hairbrush she'd used, among other tools, to turn Jules' ass into a blueberry not long before. She ran her hands over the smooth, slightly wavy drape of Donna's hair a few times before taking the brush Donna was holding out for her and running it through Donna's mane.

Donna chuckled as Jules groomed her. "I thought we were doing aftercare. Isn't that sort of thing supposed to be my job right now?"

"Says who?" Jules grinned.

"Fair point," Donna said and turned partway around on the couch to give Jules a better angle, holding a piece of melon over her shoulder for Jules to take with her teeth as she brushed and floated in the sounds of the play party happening around them.


End file.
